Patrice Wilson
Patrice Wilson 'Patrice Wilson '''is a character set to appear in NaziBroZ 3: Tears of the Exes. Although not mentioned prior in the series, he is set to play an important role, and speculation suggests his allegiance lies with Cripple Corporation. Early Life Very little is known about Patrice Wilson's early life. He is known to of been born to a poor family in southern Nigeria, but nothing more is known. Before NaziBroZ 3 Patrice is mentioned in the Book of Lore in multiple entries. He was a popular music producer helping bring stars such as Rebekah Black to fame, but has since left his job due to accused diddling. The Fresh Prince of Devon was one of Alison Golds biggest fans, and when she came to Devon to perform her newest hit, he was sure not to miss it. However, during the performance, Patrice crashed onto stage in his self-proclaimed ''Wilsons Wagon ''and grabbed Alison before driving away. Alison was never seen again, causing the Fresh Prince to make Patrice his biggest rival. Patrice was also seen at the Rotheram High Year 7 dance, where he drugged all of the children by spiking the punch with his ''Love Potion ''before loading the unconscious bodies into his Wagon, never to be seen again. Being the sole survivor of this attack, Ben Croft gave a statement to the local police: ''Such immense Chakra. I didn't even realise Patrice was in the room, before everyone started dropping to the floor. Realising I hadn't touched the punch, Patrice's grin suddenly dropped, and he looked angry. We fought, but he was too powerful. '' Ben became good friends with the Fresh Prince after the attack, sharing a common enemy. Links to Ainsley Harriott Fans have speculated that Patrice is in some way related to Ainsley Harriott. Similarities include: * Both use a liquid to engage in kidnapping. Ainsley's sunflower oil, and Patrice's ''Love Potion. * Both have immense Chakra reserves. * Both have a terrifying grin that freezes enemies in place. Links to Hitler Hitler has acknowledged the existence of Patrice on several occasions in his private memoirs. One such excerpt is: That cheeky cunt Patrice is a right pain in the arse. My Men keep going missing on patrols, why is everyone in this fucking universe a pedo or a pervert. You've got Ainsley who can just mould in and out of existence and fuck people in the arse, and now Patrice who drives around in a teleporting fucking mystery machine kidnapping people back to his rape dungeon. Lord JonTron can only hide this for so long. Fucking twats the lot of you. Links to Cripple Corporation Being affluent with the Diddle Style, Danny Layton may of found a way to tame Patrice's strong urges. Some fans speculate that in the third movie, Danny will of sealed Patrice inside himself, and have the ability to become Patrice and utilise his power at will. Links to the BroZ Patrice has had little or no contact with the Resistance movement under Alexander and Jack Schofield, as he seems to operate outside their sphere of influence. Category:Character